1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of saw systems used to cut I-Joists to size, specifically to a method and an improvement to saw systems, such as but not limited to the Sawtek saw system used by Boise Cascade that is configured to convert raw I-joists from inventory to pre-cut sizes and/or cut routed patterns in I-joists for utility pass-through applications prior to their shipment to a construction site, whereby the prior art saw system is enhanced by the addition of equipment configured for applying a controlled amount of adhesive and a protective liner automatically and successively to the top flange of each I-joist, and wherein such application preferably takes place before the I-joists are cut. The present invention preferably comprises coordinated mechanical, electrical, and pneumatic components to achieve the adhesive and protective liner applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's construction, most local building codes require adhesive bonding in floor construction, which has led to the common practice of manually applying liquid adhesives on site. However, there are at least two important disadvantages to the on-site manual application of liquid adhesives during floor construction. One such disadvantage is that it is labor intensive and can significantly increase construction cost. The second such disadvantage is that there is the potential for inconsistent application, whereby, if too little adhesive is used, maximum sheer and strength in the finished construction project is not achieved. In the alternative, if too much adhesive is applied, material cost is unnecessarily increased. In addition, weather conditions also can adversely affect the bonding of adhesives applied on site by interfering with its application or curing, or both. To overcome these disadvantages, the present invention comprises a method and equipment for improving the saw systems used for cutting and/or routing raw I-joists prior to their shipment to a construction site or return to inventory. It has many advantages over the prior art method of on-the-job manual adhesive application now in use. One of the main advantages of automated adhesive application using the present invention is that it is manufactured in a controlled environment that achieves a more consistent and stronger bond of the adhesive layer to the I-joist than can be achieved with on-the-job adhesive applications. The controlled manufacturing environment for the present invention also creates a good bond between the release liner and the protected adhesive layer beneath it so that the release liner is not easily dislodged by casual contact prior to I-joist installation on a construction jobsite, allowing the adhesive to remain in its optimum condition for easy, rapid, strongly bonded, and secure I-joist installation. Also, as a result of the controlled manufacturing environment at the time the release liner is applied over the present invention adhesive layer, the adhesive layer stays covered and dry prior to I-joist installation, whereby I-joist installation during adverse weather conditions does not interfere with or diminish the bonding capability of the pre-applied adhesive. Further, as no curing time is required for the present invention adhesive layer after on-site I-joist installation, its bonding is prompt and immediately strong. Another advantage of the present invention is that the protective release liner over the adhesive layer is configured and positioned to prevent adhesive degradation prior to I-joist installation, either from casual contact with other objects during transport and handling that could lead to the removal of indiscriminate portions of the adhesive layer via nicking or gouging, as well as various potentially degrading contact of the adhesive layer with airborne particles, other debris, moisture, and direct solar radiation during the transport of the I-joists enhanced with the present invention, their storage, and/or while they are present on a construction site waiting for installation. Further, the cost of the automated application of the present invention adhesive layer and protective release liner to I-joists prior to their delivery to a construction jobsite is very low when compared to the on-site labor cost needed to achieve the enhanced strength in a finished floor that is mandated by most local codes. A further advantage of the low cost present invention' in areas subject to severe weather conditions, such as but not limited to areas frequently experiencing hurricanes, typhoons, and tornados, the present invention can provide a means for strengthening the connection between I-joists and adjacent sheer panels in roof construction for a very low material and labor cost when compared to on-site manual adhesive application, which is not currently required by building codes or routinely done in today's residential and commercial construction. No method or improvement to I-joist cutting saw systems is known that provides the valued-enhanced product or other advantages of the present invention.